Happy freakin 16th to me
by AnSDtwiHard
Summary: ON HIATUS! Renesemee is in highschool and has the perfect life,family,and even boyfriend but has a shocking secret but is she the only on hiding something?
1. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1 Happy Freakin16 th BirthDay to Me!**

**I do not own any of these Characters! They are Stephanie Meyers! i think she wont mind! ;)**

_**A/N: Hi everyone, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so please go easy on me! REVIEW! COMMENT! Let me know what you think!**_

I was asleep when i heard a soft "_Happy Birthday Renesmee_" from my mom, I slowly opened my eyes under my covers and i knew that this day had finally come, my 16th birthday. _Great_.

i thought to myself then I peeked from under the covers and groaned."_Thanks mom._" then stuffed my head back under my covers then she chuckled and walked out of my room.

"_You better get up, you don't want to be late for school_". I slowly sat up in my bed and looked out of my window at the sky. i sighed and i got up and walked to my closet and noticed that there was a shimery pink wrapped box with a big white bow on top and then i knew exactly who it was from."_You've got to be kidding me_"i said under my breath as i saw the card with my name on it.

i riped the card off of the box and read it to my self."_Happy sixteenth birthday kiddo, i saw these and knew you would love them_. Love Auntie Alice!". i laughed to myself and ripped threw all the over expesive wrapping paper and opened what appeared to be a big lime green and very glittery shoe box. i threw the top off them and saw the very same pair of brightly over multicolored Chuck Taylor's that i wanted. i smiled to my self and walked inside my closet.

i knew Alice would get me something i would actually want this time. _hmmm i wonder what will i wear considering that fact that the folks are making me go to school today on my freaking birthday. _i thought to myself as i plundered through my piles of clothes on the floor. i have been saving the perfect outfit for this day, i went over to the far back where my favorite riped tee and a pair of dark denim skinny jeans that complemented my new found hips was hung. _the colors on that shirt will go great with my new shoes! _i thought.

i went over to retrieve my toiletries and skip to the bathroom where i turned on my ipod and strolled to my favorite song and cranked it as loud as it would go in the deck on the wall knowing it would piss of my parents but it was my birthday, my 16th freakin birthday! i brushed my teeth and ran warm water on my face then sat and thought of maybe doing something different to my hair. What ever so i just brushed all the tangles out of my long bronze colored hair and hurried to my room to get dressed dancing and singing along to the music. I got dressed happily for a first today not knowing what this day would unfold.

On the way out the door i noticed my dad grinning at me from the kitchen. "_Happy birthday baby girl_!" he said to me running up and squeezing me."_thanks dad_"i said putting my ear plugs in."_So you dont want to see what me and Emmett got you_?". "_Dad im gonna be late for school_!" i sighed but was also curious of what he got me.."_Come on, i guess we have to hurry then. follow me_." i nodded and he put his hand over my eyes and i thought to myself, _this better be one hell of a present_!.

I could hear giggles and footsteps around me from the rest of my family then he droped his hands."_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ !" The Whole family said to me in perfect unison. I looked ahead and saw my present a shinny and glossy black totally bad ass BMW! with a big pink ribbon on top. i heard Everyone around me yell my name and before i knew it everything was black...

"_Renesmee! Are you okay_?" i heard my mom say."_She hears you. shes gonna open her eyes in 12 seconds_." Alice said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. "_What happened_?." i said trying to sit up."_You Fainted silly_!." Alice said giggling at me also with Emmett and Jasper laughing at me. i felt embarrassed with my cheeks flushed automatically in responce. I got back up and stood on my feet and realized what my dad just gave me. I ran and jumped on him."_Dad Thank you so much You rule! I can drive this to school_?" i said kissing his cheeks and then touched one to show him how i felt . My power really came in handy, especially when i had moments when i just couldn't get the words out."_Of course you can sweetie_." he said with a bright smile on his face and soft golden eyes looked back at me. "_You better go if you don't want to be late_!" he said again motioning me off.

I ran to the car and sat in and thanked everyone and said my goodbyes, through my back pack in the back then plugged my ipod in and i was off. I took after my dad in the driving department, i drove fast and careless but i had to keep a low profile. I knew he was getting me a car because i knew he got tired of me driving his "Precious Volvo" around and nearly totaling it at the high school. Forks High school,Where My whole family attended years back, my mother was frozen at 18 and my dad 17 of course they couldn't be my parents but from my looks i knew i would be questioned with my moms big brown eyes and my dads cheek bones and full lips and bronze hair,but my story was that or my grandpa for that matter adopted me from New England where my mom and dad are "Attending" college.

It was the middle of my junior year,i knew everything there was to learn and i really just wanted to go to stop suspicion among the people of forks and really because i wanted to be with people around my age, the social aspect really.

I turned into the school parking lot and i swear every single eye that was out side in the lot was on me,well my car at least. I didn't hate being the center of attention, i just didn't want to be known as one of those typical flashy Cullens but i couldn't help it, my family spoiled the shit out of me!. I parked in my usual spot and just sat in the car for a while. As i looked around in the car checking everything out when i heard a tap on the window.

I Turned to look and it was one of my close friends Ashley,She was the younger sister of Jessica Stanley, one of my moms old friends i guess. my mom was shocked to hear that i became friends with Jessicas younger sister and from what my mom told me about Jessica, Ashley was nothing like that. she was nice and honest and even perky in all the right moments. She was a little shorter than me and i was only 5`5 even,she had dirty blond hair and a really big smile, i signaled for her to back up so i could get out. she smiled and stepped to the side as i grabbed my backpack out of the back and stepped out.

"_Happy-Birthday Ness!,Wow is this your present_?" she said basically drooling over the car, i laughed."_Yep, from my dad_." i said looking at my cell the check the time. it was 8:45am we had time before the first bell would ring. i looked around at all of the boys taking pictures and ogling over my car and i rolled my eyes."_your gonna be the talk of my school now_!" Ashley said as if i was suppose to be happy about that. I locked up the car and we walked up to the building and i was nervous. _me nervous_? i don't know what came over me was it the fact that it was my birthday or i was awaiting the arrival of my next present, my Jacob.

I smiled to knew it was my birthday and has been counting down for this day more than i have. Jacob was my boyfriend..well more than that i guess, my mom really liked him but my dad just had to get used to him, i love Jacob i really do. i saw him there at my locker waiting for me. there he stood with a dark flannel and jeans fitting in all the right places, Jacob had dark skin with his long dark hair which i told him many times to cut but he just wouldn't, he was very muscular for any regular 17 year old he stood about 6 feet tall, all the boys in school tried to avoid him but the girls however couldn't get enough. He saw me walking towards him and he smiled his gruff smile that i liked which showed how perfect and white his teeth were.

"_Hey baby_!" he said walking towards me. i met his smile with my own and he grabbed me for one of his hugs that lead to a migraine. he squeezed me so tight."_Cant breathe_!" i said, he let me down as he laughed."_Happy Birthday_!" he said handing me a small box out of his locker which was right next to mine."_aww babe you didn't have to get me anything_."I said giggling and snatched the box away from him shaking it.

it was light sounded like jewelry maybe? "_Open it_!" he said more enthused than i was apparently.i took the top off of it and there lied a beautiful bracelet, it was silver with small stones of sapphires inside small hearts dangling from it."_Jacob... its perfect_." i said standing on my tiptoes to kiss him.

When i kissed Jake everything around me just wasn't in focus and didn't matter, his soft warm lips always warmed mine.

I was always the one that had to end them too. I broke the kiss and smiled happily as i clipped the bracelet on my left wrist."_What did your folks give you today_?_ i know its something big_." he said a little gruff, looking ahead as we walked side by side with his arm around me walking to my first class. "_Well Alice brought me these!_." I pointed and showed off my shoes."_She must be physic or something, how did she know you wanted them_?" he said his eyes running down my body to my feet. I laughed to myself "_She knows what i like and my Dad brought me a car_." I said trying not to sound to spectactular.

"_Whoa a car? really gave you a car_?". " _Yep_." i said a little smug as we stopped in front of the door of my first class."_Have a good day birthday girl_" he said kissing me this time holding me gently so i wouldnt have to stand on the tips of my toes. Jake was strong but not to me it felt equal. The way he kissed me this time was different like electricity running through me. I broke off the kiss, and i heard people whispering "_Get a room_" and "_isn't he to old for her_" . i laughed and pushed him off ."_Go to class_." i said turning around and walked in to class room with my cheeks flushed.

This class was one of my favorites. Biology, i loved biology, i was a really fast learner, i went to take my seat by Ashley of course. as i sat down i guess she noticed my flushed cheeks."_Check you out_! _you and Jacob totally made out in front of everyone just now_." i laughed to myself we never had a problem with a little PDA. "_It is my birthday you know_." i said looking down at my book and thats when walked in and started the lesson.

The lunch bell rang and i rushed to the cafe and there at our table was Ashley,Conner,Sophie and Jacob. He saw me and automatically pulled out a chair for me, i walked over to them and as i did i heard whispers mentioning my name and gritty looks, i caught one staring eye of a girls and i just grinned and sat down then looked up to see Jacob looking at me from the corner of his eyes with a tray piled high with food.

"_Nessie, what are you doing for your birthday_?" Sophie asked smiling obviously having something up her sleeve."_um i don't know yet_" i told her smiling back. i noticed that Jacob was distant and looking away as if he was upset about something.

"_Whats wrong_" i asked holding his hand."_nothing_" he said and suddenly got up and stormed out of the cafe. i was confused

_why was he acting this way? did i upset him_? i looked around at the stares and whispers but i didn't Care so i got up and walked after him, he was outside the cafe looking down at the gravel."_Jake,whats wrong_?" i said approaching him "_you did it again! you forgot our plans_?" he said looking angry down at me . _plans_? what plans are he talking about? did i miss something?"_Jake what are you talking about?What plans"_. "_You don't remember our phone conversation last night_?"

_Fuck_! i thought ,what an ass i just made of myself, of course he had made plans for me, he wanted to take me down to La Push where he lived for dinner. It wasn't that i was just bailing on him i just couldnt go to La Push, he told me this as i was falling asleep, well that's just great. "_Jake im sorry! i remember now, you told me this when i was half way conscious last night_!" i said staring back at him frustrated now.

He looked at me for one quick second then stormed back in the cafe, i was stunned. he left me there just standing there. what was his problem? He had the nerve to wait till my birthday to throw a fit? i couldn't deal with him , i was suddenly angry. I stormed off to my car and sat inside until it was time to go back class. As i just sat there looking out at the school, i just put my ear buds in and turned my ipod up as loud as it can go, about a few songs later there was a tap on my window i heard it but what normal teenager would with ear buds as loud as mine could hear that so i just turned my head to the side and looked surprised and there he was, i wasn't really happy to see him after what he just pulled.

I opened the passenger door for him and he slowly sat in."_Wow baby nice car_!". He said looking around eyes wide. i sighed "_Jacob whats really bothering you_?" i said looking into his eyes trying to read any expression on feelings he gave off, I could since his anger, but why was he so angry? He just looked at me."_Well..?" _I said getting annoyed at his attitude. "_Nessie don't act like you don't fucking know whats going on! Every time i plan something for you just blow me off_.!" I just looked at his agonizing eyes and my heart just sank but a little part of me felt guilty and angry at the same time, i couldnt tell him what was really going on and about my real family and most importantly what i was and why i rarely ever ate aroung him. An hybrid. half human and half vampire. "_Jake, I'm sorry_."

Was all i said looking deep into his eyes, i wish i could express to him how i felt right now but i couldn't do that with Jake i knew he loved and trust me but i was loosing him."I_ cant take this right now Ness, its your birthday and im trying to make you happy_." He said trying to calm down.."_What do you mean you cant take this?What am i doing_?" I just got to the point where i just needed my own space, i noticed he began trembling at his hands and slowly spreading up his body. "_Jake..whats wrong, you have to tell me whats going on_!." As students started exiting the cafe and going off to class Jacob shot out of my car with out saying a word. it was my free period now and i didn't want to worry into anything but What was wrong with him? Did i just make him that angry? I felt and knew at that moment was that i wasn't the only one with secrets...

_**A/N It wasnt too bad was it? Let me know!**_


	2. Thats what you get

**_*I don't own any of the characters!*_**

**A/N: Here's the second chapter! **

**Its picking up right after the conversation between Jake and Nessie. Its alittle short but its worth it!**

**Read & Review!**

As i sat there going over and over In my mind as of what just happened with Jake. I wasn't aware on how much time had pass, students were already exiting the building and driving away. I saw Ashley wave at me but thankfully my windows were tinted. Ihoped she didn't noticed that i just didn't move back. I didn't see Jake come out at all but i saw his car. His rusted red colored Volkswagen rabbit. I grabed my phone and waited for him standing against his car. There he was striding out of his classroom with his fists clenched looking down, i knew he saw me standing here.

"_Jake!" _i said waiting for him to even acknowledge me, he just got in his car and started the engine. I opened the door and i hoped in. Jacob sat there still not looking at me.

"_Jake if i hurt you I'm sorry, ill make it up to you_!" i said desperate for him to talk to me.

"_Nessie i don't want to talk to you right now_." he said looking up at me for that first time his expression angered, i was stunned and horrified at the way he looked at me, he never looked at me this way.

"_Jake just please talk to me_!" i said knowing that he hated when i begged him.

"_Get out_" he said taking his eyes away from me grinding his teeth. I sat there and crossed my arms against my chest and i wasn't planning on moving. Then he reached over me to what i thought he was going to wrap his arms around me but he opened the door and shoved it open.

"_Get out_!" he said i couldn't grasp it but i was suddenly heart broken, i tried to blink back the tears that i felt coming.

"_Why are you being like this_?" i said now realizing that i was louder than i intended to be. He just sat there and i got out as quickly as i could not caring if he actually saw that or not and i slammed the door hard enough to shake him, I would've taken the door off if i wanted. He looked at me with a shocked expression and i sat there and watched as he narrowed his eyes and pulled out of the parking lot as fast as his little car allowed.

I bolted to my car and raced out my the school parking lot, on my way home i was so mad at him how dare he throw me out of his damn car like that! The madder i got the faster i drove. Before i realized it i was already home and i stopped abruptly and ran inside and i didn't even care about my backpack or anything else. I slammed the door behind me and it rattled on the hinges and i heard my mom come out from the kitchen as i ran up the stairs to my room.

"_Renesmee? is everything okay_?". i sighed and called from upstairs knowing that i had to control my thoughts from my dad.

"_I don't want to talk about it_!" I didn't care about anything else at the moment, I ran into my room and through myself into my bed and cried. I knew my family could hear me crying and they would come up at anytime so i got up and went to the shower knowing that sooner or later Uncle Jasper would tell everyone how i felt.

I stared at my reflection in the huge mirror, I hated seeing myself all cried out with my hair a mess and big red circles around my eyes. I pulled off my clothes and got into the burning hot water and sat down and curled up tight with my head on my knees, as the time went by and my muscles ached i couldn't solve anything in the shower i had to come out and face what was happening, was this it for Jacob and i?

After trying to control my thoughts and washing my hair I decided to get out of the shower and i wrapped myself in a huge towel. I silently cracked the door open to listen and see if anyone noticed anything but knowing my family everyone knew and just wouldnt let me know that they did so i just walked into my room and just plopped myself on the bed, not caring of anything else, i didn't want to eat or even move for that matter.

What would happen at school tomorrow?

I was seconds away from drifting off in a dreary sleep when i heard someone enter my room and sat at the foot of my bed.

"_Nessie..?Whats wrong baby_?" my mom said. I couldn't look at her and let her see me like this i didn't move i kept my head buried under my pillows hoping that she used her shield on my to hide my thoughts from my dad..

"_Nothing_." i told her, "_Im just tired_" i couldn't tell her what was going on between me and Jacob.

"_Renesmee, I'm here if you want to talk and dont worry your thought are safe tonight_." she said silently exiting my room, i knew she went through a little heart break before and knew exactly what i needed.. to be in my own space.

I heard my phone go off from the inside of my bag,i reached over and snatched it,i ran a finger across the screen and when it came to life it said 3 missed calls and they were all from Jacob. I was awaiting his call but i hit the off button to cut it off and threw it back down in my bag and jumped back in my bed and surrenderd to the sleep that faught its way to me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! The reason why this one is so short is because the next on will be Jacobs POV! Hopefully i can publish it this week if not Next week for sure!**

**Review and Comment! they REALLY make my day! :)**


	3. Ch3 JPOV Hard Head?

**A/N: This ch. is written in Jake's POV, i wanted to test somethings out and see how this story comes about so let me know what you think!**

**JPOV**

_Why isn't she answering her calls_? i thought to myself while basically pulling my hair out by the roots and pasing back and forth.

"Dude,whats up with you"? Embry said helping himself to the food in my fridge. Igroaned and sat at my small table with my head in my hands.

"Nothing...its Nessie's birthday.." i said trying to avoid the subject.

"Then why are you here stressing instead of with her right now?" he said chuckling but i wasn't in the mood. I opened my eyes and looked up at him with my agonized expression.

"Its more complicated than that okay." He shrugged his shoulders and then came over to sit at the table with my bag of chips that i unsuccessfully hid.

"What happened bro, you can tell me" he said with a smug expression. I sighed and groaned because i knew that he wouldn't let this go even how hard i tried to toss the subject. He knew how crazy i was about Ness and something she didn't even know herself, something i couldn't or didn't know how to tell her, i couldn't imagine how that conversation would play out. _Hey baby, guess what? Im a Werewolf and i imprinted on you!~ _i shuddered at that thought. i just couldn't tell her...

"Hello.. earth to jake!" Embry shouted waving his hands infront of my face impatiently I blinked and he laughed.

"Come on bro your freaking me out here." i sighed.

"I'm fine, I'm just.. ?" Embry rolled his eyes and repeated his question.

"Oh, er yeah i planned a dinner for her on the beach.." i dropped my head back in my hands.

"So she bailed on you again? I'm sorry Jake." he said eating my chips.

" That's what im trying to understand here." i said.

"Jake think about it! She lives with the Cullen's!" Embry said while getting up and and running thought the door and i just sat there. Why would he bring that up? She does live with the Cullen's but shes human...that doesn't mean that she one of them, shes adopted so i never went further with the her about it. was she hiding something.

My pack have known about the Cullen's for years now and all of a sudden they adopted this beautiful _HUMAN_ girl. it was something i wasn't seeing... Where they using her for her blood? i couldn't think about that anymore. i just needed to to hear her voice or see her beautiful face.

I got up from the table and decided that i needed to run, i loved running, i needed to run and that was the only way to unwind after all of this.

After i phased and ran several miles through the woods i heard my brothers inside my head, Embry, Quil and Jared were there so i knew they wanted to see what i was up to. _JAKE, BRO WHERE ARE YOU HEADED_?

_CANT YOU GUYS SEE THAT I NEED TO BE ALONE_! i huffed out an annoyed breath. _PROBLEMS IN PARADISE JAKEY_? they all chuckled in my head. and i grew frustrated and phased back and slipped on my shorts i had tied around my ankle. I just really needed to see her, to apologized. I knew i was acting like a complete ass to her but i had my reasons.

**A/N: Hope the shortness of this Ch. wasnt too much of a problem. i just wanted to step into Jakes mind for a sec. Tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	4. Ch4 Potential

_**A/n **_**Hi Everyone, here's a new chapter! Finally! I decided to take a new direction in the story but its not far out from the original goal so no worries. Enjoy and Review!**

Ch.4 Potential

**RPOV**

I awoke about hours earlier than i usually do in my failed attempts to sleep. As i sat with my back against the headboard letting my mind make since of what has went on these past few days of school with out the presence of Jacob. I was truly hurt by his decision not to come to school after out little dispute on my birthday. I glanced over at my clock on my nightstand and it read 4:37am as i figured. Trying to regain focus on something other than Jake for a few seconds i leaned over and grabbed my phone from inside the small drawer on my nightstand and quickly turned it on. As the screened flamed to life it read 3 new voice mails & 5 missed calls of course as i figured they all were from Jacob.

I felt terrible for reaching out to him when i knew he needed me but at the same time i was just as hurt. I glanced back over to the clock to see that it was 5:26am well i have a few hours left i thought to my self as i slipped back under the covers to let the sleep wash over me.

"_Nessie..?"_

A very familiar high pitched voice rang out to me. _Alice_. I really wasn't in a very good mood at this moment and especially in the mornings.

"yes?" I said wiping away at my groggy eyes

"_Would you like to please explain why its 11:00am on a Saturday and your still in bed_?" She said now with her voice sounding concern. I didn't want to share whats been going on for the past week and why on my birthday i came running up to my room crying.

"_Im just tired..thats all." _I said now poking my head from under the covers to reveal my awful bed hair that i knew i know had and the dark circles i know had from my lack of hunting.

"_Hmm okay Missy. I'm not falling for it one second! I promised your parents not to meddle in your little love life but i swear if this has anything to do with Ja..." _She went on before noticing me wince at the sound of his name. I'm grateful at that she respected my privacy and not look into my future.

"_you better start _." she said looking at me with a suspicious look that let me know that she knew i was hiding something.

I decided to just tell her what was going on but not to cant know everything but i cant keep anything away from her or anyone else in my family for that matter.

"_Okay it is about Jake but its just a...misunderstanding i guess_" i said hoping she wouldn't press the subject any longer.

"_A misunderstanding doesn't cause you to stay in bed all day, no hunt, and hide away from your family_!" She said her eyes piercing into mine. i shouldnt underestimate aunt alice. what was she getting at?

"_err. okay..do you remember when i told you about the dinner Jake was planning for me in La Push_?" I said starting to feel more comfortable and just giving up all together.

I couldn't hide anything from my family, but i mastered keeping my thoughts hidden away from my dad.  
Aunt Alice and i sat on my bed talking for as long as i can remember. She listened to everything i had to say without interrupting or judging any of what i had to say. I found it really easy and peaceful talking to her and to get this off of my chest. I began to get a little chocked up when i told her about how he told me to get out of his car and not saying another word to me,she wrapped her arms around my in a cool embrace and motioning me to continue.

I was rudely interupted by my stomach. growling and snapping at me and i blushed.

_"Lets go get you something to eat! be fore you starve to death_!" She said giggling at my blush.

"_Can we Hunt, i dont feel up to human food right now_." i said scrambling out of my covers and stretching once both of my feet were planted to the floor.

"_Sure, Freshen up and ill be down stairs kiddo_." she said giving me one last smile and swifted out of my room.

Talking to Aunt Alice really made me feel alot better and made me consider his feelings. As i thought that i grew more curious as to what he has been up to these past couple of days. I reached down to my night stand and retrieved my cell from the small drawer. i decided to listen to the messages first.

The first message was one of his usual

"_call me back when you get this okay. i love you."_

The second message made me aware that he knew i was avoiding him or just simply angry at him.

_"Baby I'm sorry, i didn't mean what i did. please pick up the phone_!"

I played the third message over about three times till got a grip of myself. He was angry now.

"_Renessesme (sigh) pick up the phone! Ive called you over ten times today, i know i should have handled things (pause)...better but please talk to me. WE have alot of things to...talk about..."_

And with that i tossed my phone back on my night stand. What eer he had to say can wait, right now i have to hunt.

**JPOV**

Something has to give already i thought as i yanked on a pair of shorts on my way out of the door.

Since she wont talk to me on the phone, maybe i should try in person...

I decided as soon as i stepped foot out of my house that i was going to see her. One thing i didnt think about was The Cullens.

_**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter but What did you guys think? Leave a review or a PM!**_

**__****I am also changing the Name of this story. leave suggestions!**


	5. Ch5 First Meeting?

**A/N: Hey Everyone! Its been a LONG time since i last updated this story. I got to a point where i thought about quiting this story but i`d hate to start this with dedicated readers and just stop it. Love you all! Review! Let me know if your still interested!**

**REVIEW!**

**JPOV**

The only thing i could think about as i ran towards the Cullen`s house was Ness and why she was avoiding me. I knew the pack would see all of this but i considered that they would be near if my visit to the Cullen's turned out to be a battle. i would do anything for Ness but hurting her family, i knew that would kill her.

Within a split second i stopped short in front of a path where i smelled a familiar very sent that stood out form anything else in this world. *Nessie*  
Why is Ness in the woods and is she alone? was the only things i could think of at the moment. I followed her scent as far as i could until i saw her. She looked terrified, it wasn't until i saw her face, blood dripping from her chin,her beautiful curls tangled and scattered various ways on her head and last which mostly took me by surprise. behind her was an Elk, the biggest Elk i have seen in the woods near forks . Is she doing what i think she is doing? she cant be.

I looked into her eyes to search for some kind or emotion or reason but all i could see is fear. she must have noticed my disgusted huff i let out. before i could register her reaction she was gone. I took after her scent again with this leading me to i know was back to the Cullen's. I'm not giving up this time. i came to tell her the truth about me but i what i found was a hell of a twist. What i needed now was answers and i was going to get them

at any cost.

**RPOV**

What is that smell?

i thought to myself as i finished my elk. Alice and Mom went North for mountain lion, I was great full because i really needed some time.

The smell was getting closer. Dog? no Wolf? Human? Both? I dont know what it is but its bugging me. I tossed the elk to the side to take off for more when i saw a huge bear sized wolf emerge from the woods, the wolf was reddish-brown in color and just stood there watching as if waiting for me to make a move or say something.

Wolves? This size in forks? MY family never said anything about it or even how to fight one off so at this point i didn't know weather to run or just challenge it.  
The wolf stared at me as if it tried to say something..Those eyes, something about those deep brown eyes looked familiar to me but i couldn't place it. Once i noticed the wolf not moving at all my heart was pounding. How am i going to fight of a wolf this size?

The wolf exhaled a furious huff and i was alert. i had to get out if here. Before i could register any of the presence before me my fight or flight instinct took over. i chose flight and all i wanted to do was get home with my family, they would be shocked as tyo what i found today well more like found me.

As i rounded a familiar tree that i crossed as i got here i knew i was close to home. i jet across the forest and tried to see if my dad could pick up my thoughts and come find me as soon as possible. At this point i didnt feel safe at all.

Why didn't Aunt Alice see that a wolf would come in my path while i was hunting? I was so confused.

A well deserved talk was needed at my house.

I couldn't come to any conclusion in my head, i hoped with everything i had that my dad will hear my cry for help at this point. I glanced up at the nearest tree to plot my escape with the swiftest movement. As soon as my eyes made contact to the tree above the large wolf let out a rough growl. I searched its eyes and i saw for some reason frustration and a hint of understanding? What was happening?

I couldn't take this anymore so i got over this internal battle of mine whether to fight or flight, in this situation i chose flight. Before i had a chance to even think through this move i leaped onto the nearest branch and climbed up this large tree as fast as i could. The air was rushing past me and i knew that there was no stopping me now, once on top of the tree i glanced down at to see if the wolf would have some how attempted to chase after me. I looked below me to the spot where the wolf last stood and there was nothing there, i looked around again and nothing. I didn't know what was going on but i knew i had to get home. Now

I flew from branch to branch till i reached the small lake behind my house. I could smell my family and everyone was home, something really was up and i could feel it.

**_A/N : Thoughts? SHARE! REVIEW!_**


End file.
